


Hidamari Rhodonite

by RainbowRunway



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, F/F, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Lime, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 02:44:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12202287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowRunway/pseuds/RainbowRunway
Summary: Yukina's been pushing herself too hard. That's what Lisa was there for, to help her.





	Hidamari Rhodonite

**Author's Note:**

> WELLPPPPPP I was bored so here we are.  
> Enjoy!

Yukina was always usually really serious, stoic and even  _cold_ to others. She had this penchant for it, a talent for singing. Lisa felt it overtook her. That desire to attend the FUTURE WORLD FES, that it had become almost like a drug that Yukina could not stop taking. So here she was, standing on the veranda of her house, just across Yukina's. Both were facing each other, just separated by those stupid dreaded verandas.   
"Yukina, I don't want you doing things alone!" Lisa yelled painstakingly. Her cries of protests never reached the singer's ears, none at all. Lisa didn't care. She was her friend and her job was to watch over Yukina. 

"Why?!" Yukina screamed in return. Lisa was genuinely shocked. "Eh?"  
"Why are you so nice to me? Why are you so gentle?! This is all my fault, isn't it?!!" Yukina continued, "So...stop it already. If you keep this up, I..." a sniffle.  
"I won't be able to focus on my music anymore."

Despite what a fairly normal person would've done, she replied, "I can't leave you alone." Miraculously climbing on top of the veranda, she balanced precariously, began to build strength into her legs, and jumped across to Yukina's house. She landed with a loud thump, tumbling into her room. "Lisa..."   
"Ow...heehee." Lisa scratched her head and chuckled, showing Yukina that ever-so-bright smile. "Lisa, I don't deserve what you're doing to me--"

Cut off. Lisa ran towards Yukina at breakneck speed, pulling Yukina closer to her until their lips met and touched. Yukina didn't know why Lisa kissed her all of a sudden. But nonetheless, she felt herself melting into the warmth of Lisa's soft lips. Yukina jumped when she felt Lisa's tongue penetrating her own mouth, licking every part of her precious mouth walls. Yukina whimpered into the kiss and began to respond, locking their tongues together for an intense, hot kiss. When they finally drew their lips apart, Yukina blushed. "What did you do that for?" Lisa winked. "You needed a little bit of encouragement, no?"

Yukina was about to stand up when Lisa tackled her back to the floor. "You're not getting away," she whispered seductively. She leaned in so close so that her mouth was near Yukina's ear. "Want another round? My lips are still so hungry, they could go for seconds." the warm breath of Lisa whispering into her ear tingled Yukina's senses. She shuddered. "L-Lisa..." she had no time to protest, mostly because Lisa was already onto her, feeling her wet mouth from top to bottom with her tongue. She licked up as much of Yukina's saliva as she possibly could. Holding Yukina's head forward with her hands, Lisa went in deeper than she ever had. She wanted to savor Yukina so badly. 

Yukina could only moan, already feeling the heat build within her body and waves of pleasure slowly pulsing throughout her. She slowly began to respond, doing the same thing Lisa did to her, but a little gentler. Yukina's room was filled with nothing but the sounds of moaning, kissing noises and little groans that screamed the name "more". God, Lisa was so hot.   
They kept going, not showing any signs of stopping.

* * *

 When they were  _finally_ done, Yukina was already a mess. Her breathing was unsteady and fast, her mouth was clearly overstimulated with pleasure. She was sweating like who knows how much. Lisa looked at her. "So, did you like that?"  
Yukina didn't reply. She embraced Lisa in her trembling, shaky arms.  
"How about one more round?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Sorry it's so short. Kudos and comment are greatly appreciated so I have the motivation to keep writing!  
> If there are any ways I could improve do let me know!


End file.
